Prepare desoctapeptide insulin (10C mg.). Isolate and characterize 10-20 mg. of chicken insulin. Supply to the NIAMDD insulin materials in vials (100) containing equal aliquots of freeze-dried material. Provide the NIAMDD analytical data concering the homogeneity of each preparation. Evaluate the biological activity of each preparation. Submit periodic progress reports as specified by NIAMDD.